In recent years, numerous advances have been made to automate the driving process for a variety of different vehicles, such as cars, boats, and planes. By utilizing sensors and communicating with other vehicles and/or central control facilities, smart vehicles present the opportunity for a user to enjoy a media asset instead of normally having had to concentrate on driving. In some instances, a conflict may arise between two smart vehicles (e.g., if both vehicles reach a traffic intersection at the same time) which needs to be resolved in order to avoid an adverse outcome (e.g., both vehicles entering the intersection at the same time and crashing into one another). Current systems resolve conflicts (e.g., which vehicle goes first) based on traffic rules or the speed/trajectory of the vehicles. However, these systems do not consider whether users in the smart vehicles are watching media assets in the calculation of which vehicle goes first.